This disclosure is related to application Ser. Nos. 12/356,702 and 12/356,713, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
The present disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for relieving disc degeneration or injury, and more particularly, to devices and methods for augmenting or replacing a nucleus pulposus. Within the spine, the intervertebral disc functions to stabilize and distribute forces between vertebral bodies. The intervertebral disc comprises a nucleus pulposus which is surrounded and confined by the annulus fibrosis (or annulus).
Intervertebral discs are prone to injury and degeneration. For example, herniated discs typically occur when normal wear, or exceptional strain, causes a disc to rupture. Degenerative disc disease typically results from the normal aging process, in which the tissue gradually loses its natural water and elasticity, causing the degenerated disc to shrink and possibly rupture.
Intervertebral disc injuries and degeneration may be treated by fusion of adjacent vertebral bodies or by replacing the intervertebral disc with a prosthetic. To maintain as much of the natural tissue as possible, the nucleus pulposus may be supplemented or replaced while maintaining all or a portion of the annulus.
It would be advantageous to keep any incision in the annulus minimal, in order to avoid injuring healthy tissue. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a prosthetic device that requires a relatively small opening or incision in the annulus when being inserted into the disc space.